


Outside the circus - winterhawk

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint work in circus, M/M, Meeting in a Bar, Possible One Night Stand, moder day!AU, no powers!AU, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: prompt:Circus Performers are People, TooClint know he looks amazing on circus ring. He knows he isn't that good looking outside. So stranger hitting on him in bar sounds weird.





	Outside the circus - winterhawk

**Author's Note:**

> Today I have no muse, Jesus. I could write such a pretty smut here, but I was working on this short piece for over an hour and I can't...  
> ugh, muse, why you left me?

Clint knew he looked good. With make up on and tight suit that showed off all his muscles he worked hard on. In aa ring in the air he knew he looked good. Outside the circus... Not so much.

He was a handsome man, that was true. But with bruises under his eyes from  how tired he was and how much sleep he was lacking, in jeans and hoodie three sized too big he was just no one. No famous Hawkeye who fly in the air from rope to rope making people speechless, but just ordinary guy sitting in a bar and drinking beer.

That why brunette next to him made no sense, with his sharp jaw and blue eyes and cocky smile turned to Clint.

“What?”

“Asked if I can buy you a beer. You look lonely drinking by yourself and I wanted to offer my company.”

“Why...?” Clint sounded suspicious and he knew that, but stranger just laughed at that.

“Because you caught my eye. Because I am bored. Because I wanna know you. Does it matter? I'm here. Do you want me to go?”

Clint took a second and no, he didn't want handsome stranger to leave. “Your name?”

“James. But everyone call me Bucky.”

“Bucky... I'm Clint. Get me a beer and we will see about _knowing me better.”_

Bucky answered with smile that made Clint's blood boil.

 


End file.
